


Blossoming Love

by sonicfan24



Category: Tales of Legendia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicfan24/pseuds/sonicfan24
Summary: TRANSFERRED FROM FANFICTION.NETI don't recognize the handwriting but the flowers all mean one thing" "What?" I asked almost afriad to know. "I love you" At that moment the door slamed shut I turned to see Moses running away with tears in his eyes.





	1. Perfect Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> fanfiction has decided to flag some of my work and then temp ban me so I've moved my work here. as always if you spot something please tell me and i can fix it, thank you!

Jay's POV:

'It was such a perfect dream, or maybe it was a nightmare. anything with the bandit in it can't be a dream. Then what was this? A perfect nightmare, yes that was it a perfect nightmare'

"Jay? Jay are you awake?"

'Pippo? I guess I'd better wake up now, I probably slept in again'

I opened my eyes from my perfect nightmare to see Kyupo, Pippo, and Poppo standing at my bedside looking at me with worry in there eyes.

"Jay are you alright? You were moaning in your sleep" Kyupo took a step closer to me.

'I was?!'

I sat up in my bed but could not form any words on how to explain what happened.

"Were you dreaming about Solon again?" Poppo took a step closer as well.

'Well I guess I don't have to explain'

"Yes I was" I smiled gently at them

"But it's over now" they all looked happily at me as they scampered downstairs. Pippo stopped at my doorway and looked back at me then went downstairs with the others.

"I wonder what that was about" I said aloud as I climbed out of bed and got ready.

"Jay looked sad when we woke him up" I heard Kyuop say as I came downstairs still hidden.

"Ya I wonder if anything's wrong?" Poppo replied.

I felt my throat tighten as I heard the worry in there voices, but put a smile on my face as I came downstairs.

"Hello Jay! We made you breakfast, and I see you left your hair down today" Pippo said as he came over with a plate of pancakes.

"Yes, there was no need for me to tie my hair up today and thank you you really didn't need to make me breakfast" I smiled as I took the plate and went to sit down. After I had finished we talked for some time until I looked at the clock.

"I really should be going now I have to meet Senel and the others in Werites Beacon soon" I stood up and walked to the door but was stopped as i felt a small tug on my sleeve. I looked down to see Pippo staring up at me, I got down to his level so we could talk better.

"Jay do you like Moses?" To say the question caught me off guard was an understatement.

"Pippo what do you mean?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Oh never mind" he walked back to his brothers as I stood to go out the door.

'I wonder what that was all about'


	2. The Flower festival

Jay's POV:

I walked into town and the first thing I notice was all the people.

"What's going on here?" I thought mostly to myself. I was shook from my thoughts as a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the cart I nearly walked into. I was caught before I fell and when I looked up I saw that Will was the one who caught me. I stood up before making an even bigger fool of myself and faced Will. He didn't look too happy at me.

"Jay you really should watch were your going!" Nope not happy at all. Senel, Norma, Shirley, Chloe, Harriet, and Grune came by at that exact moment saving my a lecture from Will.

"Hey Jay"

"Hiya JJ"

"Hi everyone. Where's Moses?"

"He went up to get our flower bags" Senel answered casually.

"Flower bags?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"JJ you don't know what today is?" I shook my head no.

"It's the flower fest! How can you not know?" Norma cried waving her arms around like a child.

"Umm... because I've never been to one before" I answered carefully. Before Nora could go on Moses came back.

"Hey ya'll I got the flower bags, oh hey Jay ya made it!"

'Drat!' I didn't get away in time. Moses gave me a bag and smiled.

"This is yer first flower fest ain't it Jay?" I nodded.

"Well then let me explain, ya see that plastic fountain over there?" I was about to say something when I saw it so I just nodded.

"Well ya go over there and pull out a paper ya find whose name is on the paper and they give you there bag, got it?"

"What's the point?"

"It's fun that's why, now come on Jay let's go!" Before I could utter any response Moses pulled me over to the 'fountain'.

"Pull out a paper Jay" Moses said as he pulled one out himself.

'Might as well get this over with' I pulled out a paper and read the name.

"Moses"

"Hey Jay I got you! Who'd you get?" Before I could answer he pulled the paper out of my hands.

"Well looks like we got each other Jay, OK here ya go" He held out his bag which I took, I then handed him my bag.

"Everyone I would like to thank you for coming to this years flower fest" Curtis shouted from on top of the cart I almost walked into earlier.

"I would not like everyone to open your bag and pull out the flower inside!" Senel and the others found their way to us.

"OK guys let's see what we got, you too JJ!" Everyone opened their bags to see what they got. Apparently a note was on them as well. This is what everyone got:

Person - Flower - description

* * *

Senel - Gladiolus - strength of character

Shirley - Freesia - innocence

Will - Tiger lilies - wealth and pride

Chloe - Daffodil - chivalry

Norma - Bouvardia - enthusiasm

Moses - Carnations - Pride

Grune - Delphinium - heavenly qualities

Harriet - Amaryllis - worth beyond beauty

[(A/N) I HAD to put it this way because Fanfiction would NOT let me tab sorry for any confusion]

Me?...

I opened my bag and pulled out my flowers.

"Lilacs" 'Just great'

"Youthful innocence what does that mean?" I was about to put the flowers away when Moses stopped me.

"Hey Jay ya can't put your flowers away jus' yet. It ain't time"

"But Moses I'm-"

"Hold on Jay the best parts coming"

"But Moses I can't-"

"Shush! JJ" I tried to keep quiet but the lilacs were making me dizzy. I tried to warn them that I was allergic to lilacs but how can I if I can't even get one word in?

The last thing I remember is dropping both the bag and flowers and Will lifting me up. I didn't even have to strength to fight let alone stand on my own so I was grateful. I guess I stopped breathing then because Will started telling Curtis to call Alcott, then everything went black.

* * *

When I came to the first thing I noticed was the sharp pain in my head. Alcott came over and said something but I didn't hear it, he then gave me some green liquid and I fell back asleep.

The second time I woke up there was no pain in my head and everyone was in the room waiting for me to wake wake up. I took note that Curtis was there as well.

"Hey'a Jay how ya feelin?"

"Ya JJ you've been sleeping for two whole days!" *Bonk!*

"Ow! Teach what was that for?"

"Two days?!" I sat up and a new wave of pain hit me. Maybe that wasn't the smartest idea. I fell back onto my pillow as Alcott came over and shooed everyone except Will and Moses out.

"Here Jay drink this" Alcott lifted my head a bit and I drank the slightly sweet green liquid again. I laid back down as I gladly let the darkness consume me.

The next few days flew by and Alcott let my leave. When I got home Quppo, Pippo, and Poppo all hugged me.

"We missed you Jay!" I smiled as I told them I was going to go lay down. True Will carried me the whole way here, but I was still tired. The first thing i saw when when I got to my room was the flowers. I paid no attention to them as I climbed into bed not even taking off my shoes.

* * *

"Pippo who did these come from?" I asked as I came downstairs with the rather large bouquet of flowers.

"Hm? Oh those! We don't know who sent them they were just on our doorstep with a paper that said Jay on it"

"Paper?" I looked and found it. It wasn't any handwriting I knew.

"Maybe Senel will know who sent these?"

"Jay are you going out again?"

"Yes"

"OK be careful Jay" I smiled as I walked out of the house and made my way to Werites Beacon.


	3. The Truth About Flowers

Jay's POV:

I knocked on Senel's door and waited until he opened the door getting a few weird looks as well.

"Jay?" Senel finally opens his door. His hair is messier that usual and he has no shirt on.

"Is this a bad time?" I ask looking down at the ground with the flowers tucked under one arm.

"No, no, come in" He steps aside and opens the door for me. I step inside as he closes the door. I look up just in time to see Chloe hiding somewhere upstairs.

"Senel I can come back later if you want?"

"Jay it's fine, sit down I'll get Chloe" I sit down as he goes upstairs.

"Hey Jay"

"Hey Chloe" I don't even have to look to know that she's wearing Senel's shirt, her's is laying on the floor a good two feet away from me.

"So Jay what did you need?" Senel asked me finally noticing Chloe's shirt and walking over to pick it up.

"Someone sent me these and I was wondering if you knew who?" I held out the flowers and the note to Senel who took them.

"Let's see here we have Gladiolus, Forget-me-not, Chrysanthemum (red), Baby's Breath, Aster, Arbutus, Anemone, Acacia, Myrtle, Orchid, Pansy, Tulip (red), and Tulip (yellow). I don't recognize the handwriting but the flowers all mean one thing"

"What?" I asked almost afraid to know.

"I love you" At that moment the door slammed shut I turned to see Moses running away with tears in his eyes.

'It was Moses?" I stood up and ran after Moses ignoring Senel's calls to stop.

I followed Moses into the forest of no return almost immediately losing him and getting myself hopelessly lost in the process.

"Moses? Moses!" I called and ran getting even more lost.

Finally I stopped and sat down. Out of breath and out of energy. I don't know why but I looked up and saw a single red rose growing right in front of me. I carefully cut the bottom of the stem and pulled off all the thorns before pulling out a cloth and wrapping it up. I had just tucked it away when I heard a growl from behind me. I stood up ready to face my attacker when the biggest Galf I had ever seen stepped out of the bushes. it growled once more before running towards me. I turned and ran knowing that if I stayed I would get killed.

"Moses! If you can hear me now would be a good time to come out! Please?" I ran faster looking back to see if the Galf was still chasing me when I slipped and fell into the river were the water went over my head.

'I blame Solon for not teaching me how to swim. He teaches me everything but how to swim!' I thrash around trying to get my head above water when someone grabs my arm and pulls me out of the water. I lean against them for a moment grateful for the support as I cough the water out of my lungs.

"Are ya alright Jay?"

'Moses?' I nod as I pull the rose out still wrapped up and dry.

"Thank you for the flowers Moses"

"Heh you figured it out huh?" I nod too weak to talk at that moment.

"Here Jay eat this" He hands me an apple gel and when I finish he helps me stand up.

"Moses this is for you. This is my reply to the flowers you sent me" A slight blush on my cheeks.

"Oh Jay..." He says when he pulls out the rose. I look up to say something but stopped when Moses's lips met mine. After a moment of shock I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back lost in the bliss. When I pulled back for air Moses had wrapped his arms around me holding me up as I laid my head against his chest listening to his heartbeat my eyes closed in contentment.

"Jay?"

"Hm?"

"Jay, do you love me Jay?"

"Does this answer your question?" I leaned up and kissed him again a bit awkwardly as this was my first kiss. I pulled back and looked at Moses a blush on my face.

"Hmm... I don't know"

"Moses!" He kissed me once more before replying.

"Yes it does and I love you too Jay"

"Good" I laid back against his chest and nodded off as Moses lifted me and carried me back to Werites Beacon.

'If this is a nightmare then this is one perfect nightmare' I thought before falling asleep.


End file.
